Problem: If $6a + 7b = -7$ and $8x + 9y + 7z = 9$, what is $-36a - 48x - 42z - 54y - 42b$ ?
Answer: $= -36a - 42b - 48x - 54y - 42z$ $= (-6) \cdot (6a + 7b) + (-6) \cdot (8x + 9y + 7z)$ $= (-6) \cdot (-7) + (-6) \cdot (9)$ $= 42 - 54$ $= -12$